Seeds of Rebellion
by Lady Raksha
Summary: The card for the 3rd Quarter Quell has been read. The victors are going back into the games. Seeder reflects on her arena in the lead up to the quell.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Started a bunch of stories for NaNoWriMo and this is one of two that actually went somewhere. Again, work in progress, but I have a nice head start on this one. Enjoy. **

"Shoot me now," grumbles Chaff as he leans back bottle in hand.

Some of the others laugh dissipating the tension in the air. Wedding dresses. The government's mandatory broadcast is just wedding dresses for Katniss Everdeen.

What a mess that child has gotten herself into. The general population of the Capitol believes that what Katniss and her partner, Peeta, did in the arena was an act of love. I believe she wasn't thinking past that moment. But that doesn't matter. What matters is that the districts are convinced that holding out those berries was an act of defiance and they are rebelling. My district is one of them and I feared tonight would be more hangings.

The show comes to an end and just as I'm about to turn off the TV, Caesar tells us there's another special announcement tonight and it will have something to do with the Quarter Quell.

Of course it wasn't just wedding dresses. I've been alive for two Quells and I know the reading of the card had to be soon. What new twist are they going to put on this one?

President Snow gets up and explains the purpose behind a Quell. He reminds us that the first quell the districts had to vote their tributes in. The victor from that year was a close friend that I miss terribly. Haymitch Abernathy, the mentor of our star-crossed troublemakers, won the second quell where they put double the amount of tributes. And now we get to find out what will happen for the third quell.

_"On the seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the male and female tributes will be reaped from their existing pool of victors."_

One by one all of us in the room realize what this means. Two of us are going back into the arena. Those that have won recent years are starting to panic, but I'm calm. In fact I'm about ready to laugh.

_"Wait, wait, wait… Snow just acknowledged a seventeen year old girl as a threat?"_

That's what my friend would say in this situation followed by a good hearty laugh. I want to laugh to. It's happening, the thing we've dreamed about and prepared for years. All of the districts, not just Eleven, are finally rising up again. The trouble is that I might not live long enough to see it happen. That's all right… I should've died in my first arena.


	2. Chapter 2

The Peacekeepers take me from the room where I've spent the last hour saying goodbye to those I love. Ahead of me is the boy, Indigo. On the drive to the train I look out at the fields I have worked since I was small, knowing this will be the last time. I'm fourteen, there's no way I can win the Hunger Games. I'll probably die in the bloodbath.

On the train I see everything that they've held back from us. Food, it's full of food. My stomach growls in anticipation as I head straight for the nearest table and eat one thing after another. My district partner is right beside me as we stuff our faces not carrying about the look of distain from our escort. Why would we care about his feelings anyway? We're the ones about to die. It doesn't matter anyway, he's so grossed out that he leaves us alone.

Finally my stomach can't take anymore. Full isn't a sensation I've ever felt and I stagger to the nearest seat. What it must be like to feel like that whenever you wanted. Well, for the next week I'll get to know exactly what that feels like… right before being tossed into an arena.

"I'm Indigo," says my partner holding out his hand.

"Seeder," I reply.

"Well, sorry we had to meet under these circumstances."

"Yeah."

* * *

Our escort, who's name I can never remember, leads us to a plush couch where our mentor, Dahlia, waits for us so we can watch the Reapings from the other districts. Dahlia won the second Hunger Games and was supposed to mentor our districts' tributes every year after, but she took to morphling afterwards and now she's hardly any use to anyone. Until now I didn't even know she was on the train.

Districts One, Two, and Four look fit. In earlier Hunger Games, these districts' tributes were killed first until a few years ago when the three districts banded together to form a pack. Now they hunt the rest of us down and I'm certain this year won't be any different. No one else really makes an impression on me because it'll be the careers that will kill me.

* * *

"You have such lovely amber eyes," says one of my preps.

"Th-thank you," I say trying to not show how embarrassed I am right now. Two men and a woman surround me as they get me ready for my stylist. How does anyone stand this? I want to cry but somehow I don't think that's a good idea.

At last the trio leaves to get my stylist. Since the beginning, District Eleven has had the same stylist for the girls and when she walks in I'm a little relieved to see her.

"Hello Seeder, what a pleasure to meet you," says Iona coming in. "Now, just hold still one moment while I take a look at you."

I stand still as a stone as she does laps around me and I can tell she's not all that happy. "Well I can always save that outfit for next year. Or the Quell, yes, it is my most fabulous work, maybe I should save it for the big event."

I look around to see who she's talking to but there's no one.

"Don't mind me dear, I'm just thinking aloud. Ah! Inspiration," she says in a sing-song voice.

A few hours later and I come downstairs in a dress that looks like green fields. No one is going to pay any attention to a scrawny fourteen year old. Looking around at the other tributes I see that mine's not the most ridiculous looking costume available. The winner is Indigo wearing shorts, a flannel shirt, overalls, and a straw hat. The only pair that looks good is District One who is stunning as always. Their industry is luxury so of course they get to look fabulous in gems.

The anthem starts and the first chariot leaves. As District Six takes off, Iona tells me to get up into the chariot. Indigo climbs up after me and before I know it, our team of horses takes off.

The roar of the Capitol scares me to death and I grip onto the chariot. I'm so nervous that I practically jump out of the chariot when Indigo pokes me. He points up to the screen and I can see the tributes from District Ten up there. They're going to show us next! I try to smile, but when I look up at the screen I look so awkward and timid as I waive.

At last we're at the City Circle. President Galba, founder of the Hunger Games, walks out looking every bit as frightening as I remember him on the television. He gives the same speech he does every year and as it ends the cameras flip to each pair of tributes as we do one final lap around the circle.

Indigo gets down and sighs before holding a hand out to me. For a moment I wonder about the gesture but then accept his help to get down. The preps and stylists surround us saying what a good job we did, but I can tell they're lying. We hardly made any impression out there and I ruined everything!

Looking anywhere but the faces of my disappointed team, I do a double take at one of the people nearby. One of the victors, Amaranth Oaks, is even more gorgeous in person.

"Oh don't tell me you're one of those girls," says Indigo. "My sisters do nothing but gawk at him every time he's on screen."

Blushing, I turn away. I really wanted to say 'you better believe I'm one of those girls.' But I'm too shy. Dahlia starts walking to the elevators and we follow, but I steal one more glance at Amaranth. He notices and winks at me and I'm flat out giddy as I get into the elevator with the others.

* * *

That night I cry longer than I ever had before. One week, that's all I have before they'll put me into an arena and then who knows how long I will last. Not long at all, that's how long.

My bedroom door opens and someone comes in. I try to cover up the fact that I've been crying when Dahlia sits down beside me. She says nothing, but pulls my head into her lap and strokes my hair. This small act of kindness causes me to cry harder. And she stays there until I fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

At ten the next morning we're downstairs to start training. All the tributes gather around the instructor as he tells us about the available stations. I wait for all the tributes to leave before I pick how to build a fire.

At home I knew how to build a fire, but I had tools... something I'm not sure I'll have in the arena. So for the next hour I sit there and try to build one from scratch and finally manage to start one three different ways. The next three days I move from station to station always sticking with the survival skills. There's no way I'll be any good at the weapons.

Every day Indigo ignores me at training. Back at the apartment he says less and less. We're about to be in competition with each other for our lives, but does he have to ignore me completely? Dahlia and he are the only kind faces left to me before my death. Eating by myself at lunch is unbearable and it takes everything not to cry again.

Not many other tributes eat together. The Pack eats at one table and the District Five tributes are always together, but that's it. Everyone else is scattered around the room. Up until now I've tried to ignore the others. But it's hard to notice twenty-three other people you see every day.

* * *

"Anyone stands a chance, Helen, even this girl."

"Be serious, Boron."

I turn and see the District Five tributes walking up behind me. Who was he talking about?

"I'm serious. You're the one that pointed out that she's been at the survival skills all week. If she gets away from the Cornucopia she could live quite comfortably in the arena."

Me? He's talking about me? As they stop at the station next to mine, I wonder if there could be truth to his words. Looking at the table in front of me I'm certain on which of these plants are edible. I know how to make a shelter, build a fire, and find food, why should I count myself out?

After lunch the Gamemakers start calling us back one by one for our private sessions and interviews. For fifteen minutes we'll get to show the Gamemakers what we have to offer and then it's up to the lobby for a press conference with the reporters. I'm not sure which one I'm more afraid of.

The tributes from Five are huddled together against the wall nearby and I start listening to them. The girl is upset that she doesn't know what she's going to do for her private session and her partner offers her ideas and encouragement.

"Look, we're going to be all right," he says. "You and I will team up and we'll do this together."

"I'm dead weight to you, Boron. I've got no skills and…"

"Enough," he snaps. "We're teaming up and that's that."

I'm a bit shocked at the tone of his voice, but then he softens. "I'm sorry, you were starting to sound like Falon. Sometimes you have to be harsh with her if you want her to listen."

His fist pounds against the wall startling all of the tributes. He's in pain, but not from hitting the wall.

"Boron?"

"We just got her laughing again and now this."

The girl from Three is called up. I sneak a peek behind me and see Boron slumped to the ground with Helen sitting next to him.

"Helen, please, let's team up."

After awhile she says, "All right."

A stab of pain hits me that I've got no one looking out for me.

Another half hour passes and the girl from District Four leaves. As soon as the door closes, the boy from District Five stands up. "Real quick, we all know One, Two, and Four are going to team up and take us out before turning on each other. I'm not asking for an alliance because teaming up with someone just to turn on them isn't my style. Instead I promise that I won't attack any of you, but I will defend myself."

"And what about your partner, Five?" says the girl from Ten. "You're planning to team up with her."

"If it comes down to that I don't think we'll be around to care now will we?" says the boy from Seven.

Some people find it a bit humorous but it chills me to the bone. We really don't have that much time left, do we?

"All right, Five, you've got yourself a deal," says the District Seven boy, "but only as long as there's a pack member left. Until then the rest of you tributes will be safe from me."

No one else says anything, but they're thinking it over. I know they'll just laugh if I try to promise to do the same since I doubt I could take anyone on anyway. But it's nice to know at least two people won't be after me.

Just as the District Five boy gets up a few more tributes promise to leave the others alone. He nods before turning to go to face the Gamemakers. Silently I wish him luck.

Another hour goes by before Indigo sits next to me. Truthfully I want to scoot closer to him, but I don't move. I'm just glad he isn't ignoring me anymore.

When his turn comes up, he says nothing and just leaves. For the next fifteen minutes I sit there alone with the pair from Twelve as I try to figure out what I'm going to do for my private session.

The time comes all too soon and I go into the training area in front of the Gamemakers. One look and I wonder what I was so nervous about, none of them has even looked at me yet. But just in case one of them does, I start moving around the survival stations and demonstrate what I've learned and before long I'm dismissed.

Flashes from many cameras greet me as soon as I enter the lobby. I'm taken to a platform where I stand in front of a set of microphones. Questions are hurled at me about how I think I did with the Gamemakers, what's my strategy, and other things. The problem is I'm so scared that I just stand there and stare at them. In the end I can tell they're disappointed.

As soon as they let me I retreat back into the elevator and go to my floor. I ignore the calls from the team on how it went and go hide under the blankets on my bed. I can't do this. I'm not ready for this. I don't want to die.


	4. Chapter 4

How I manage to fall asleep I'm not sure, but in the morning someone's shaking my shoulder. Dahlia looks at me with sad eyes, "I'm sorry, but it's almost time."

She wraps her arms around me and I sit there frozen unable to cry. There's no point. Tears aren't going to spare my life or anyone else's. These are the Hunger Games and mercy isn't something the Gamemakers are famous for.

Iona comes in to collect me and Dahlia lets go. Getting up I follow Iona out of the room. When I take a last look at Dahlia I see her filling a needle with something, morphling perhaps. I don't want to feel anything right now either.

Up on the roof, a hovercraft comes to pick us up. Iona tells me how to grab on and instantly I'm frozen to the ladder and I'm pulled in. A man in white says nothing to me as he inserts a needle into my arm. So, this is how they track us in the arena.

A servant leads me to breakfast, but I'm not all that hungry. Only the knowledge that this is probably my last meal gets me to eat anything. Funny how the food has lost all savor when all I've wanted to do for years is eat.

After an hour long ride we enter the stockyard that the Capitolists call the Launch Room. There's nothing left to do but get ready. I stay in the shower as long as Iona lets me. When I come out the clothes have already arrived and she dresses me quickly.

_"Prepare for launch," _says a voice over the intercom.

Swallowing hard, I walk to the platform that I know will lift me into the arena. Gripping my token, a small figurine of a bird my father carved for me, I try not to panic as the glass cylinder closes in around me.

As the metal plate pushes me into the arena I get slapped in the face by the wind. It doesn't take long for my eyes to adjust since the sun is covered up by clouds. Ahead of me is the Cornucopia with all the tributes surrounding.

On the nearest platform is the girl from District Five and on the other side is the boy from District Two. I stare at the clock that ticks down to the start of the games. Run. I need to run as soon as that gong sounds. _Don't go for anything, just run, _I say over and over.

The gong goes off and the girl from District Five runs straight for the bounty of the Cornucopia.

"Helen what are you doing!"

She doesn't even make it before the boy from Two catches up with her and snaps her neck. I stand there unable to move as her body crumbles to the ground beginning the bloodbath. Some of the others start to run over the hills that surround us. This is what I should be doing, now, but I can't tear my eyes away from her.

"Move it!"

Indigo grabs my arm and yanks me with him as he runs by. What's going on? He never told me we were teaming up. Running as fast as I can I try and keep up with him. If he's letting me come with him, I'm not going to slow him down. However my legs are shorter than his, but even when I fall behind he doesn't abandon me.

Finally, after an hour, we stop for a real break.

"Why did you freeze back there?" he asks.

"S-she just ran straight for them, like she wanted to die."

Indigo says nothing but starts going through the small pack he managed to snag from the Cornucopia. "Not much here. No food anyway. Good thing you and I grow food so that's an advantage for us."

Food? A girl just died right in front of me and he's talking about food? Indigo gives me a hard stare quickly gesturing upwards with his eyes. The Gamemakers and sponsors are watching.

For the rest of the day we stay at the base of all the hills. Knowing he has no reason to look after me, I let him pick the path. I'm not going to argue with anything he says since I'm just happy not to be alone right now.

Cannon fire shatters the quiet that has surrounded us since we got away from the others. Indigo and I stop and count the number of times it goes off. Ten. That means more than half survived.

"Come on."

"Wait," I say. "Do you hear that?"

"Water."

Smiling we follow the sound until we find the source. There's a small spring with a tiny trickle of water falling against some rocks. Reaching into his pack, Indigo pulls out a bottle. We wait agonizing minutes for the thing to fill up halfway before he takes a gulp.

"I think it's safe," he says letting me finish the rest. "We'll stay here for tonight."

The rocks offer us shelter from the wind, so we don't build a fire. Finding the softest part of the earth I can find, I curl up and fall asleep. I know the pack will be hunting by now, but I've been running all day and I'm too tired to care.

The anthem wakes me up. Above us on a giant screen we watch as they show us who is dead in the arena. Unlike at home we only see faces, but these are faces of people of people I've gotten to know a little bit over the last week. I stay awake just long enough to see that all of the pack are alive, the boys from Five and Seven, us, and four others before sleep takes me again.

Morning arrives and I wonder how in the world I slept at all.

"You slept through a pair of cannons last night," says Indigo arriving with some berries. "All right, you spent your life in the fields. What's safe?"

I sort through the berries. Only one of them is safe to eat and quickly we gather the rest of the bush. It makes a halfway decent breakfast considering the last thing I ate was a sandwich I stuffed into my mouth just before launch.

Nothing seems to be happening so we stay at our camp. Partway into the afternoon another cannon fires. The hovercraft comes to retrieve the body. It's not that far of a distance from us.

"I'm not waiting to find out if those were pack," says Indigo. "See if we missed anything off that bush. I'll pack some water."

I do as he says and strip the bush of every last berry. The work is distracting and for just a few minutes I almost forget I'm in an arena. When I come back I see the berries that I said were dangerous sitting temptingly in a pile right next to the ones we stripped already.

"Let's get out of here."

* * *

_Boom. Boom._

Two, two more just died. When the hovercraft arrives again I slap my hand over my face, "That's around where we were camping."

"With any luck those will be from the pack."

A minute or two goes by before a silver parachute falls at our feet. Inside is a good sized meal. Indigo picks it up and goes through it, "I think this is for me, but I'll share."

I nod while my mouth waters in anticipation. Indigo gives me a whole roll, but I only eat half before stuffing the other half in my jacket for later. He doesn't notice and continues with his basket occasionally handing me something else.

"If we find more food we can put it in the basket," I say.

"Sounds good."

* * *

One question bothers me. Why did Indigo think the food was only for him? Dahlia is the one that controls the gifts in here. Or does she? For districts without a mentor, gifts are dictated by the escort and Dahlia hasn't been much of a mentor during the games… what if our escort is in control. And if that's the case, why do we get food?

A chill runs down my spine when I think of the answer. Those berries… Indigo left them as if we had eaten some already and then left in a hurry. Whoever it was that found them thought they were safe to eat and… The food, the food came right after they were killed. The Capitolists probably thought it a masterful move on his part and the basket was from his fans.

At night both faces from District One appear and Indigo lets out a, "Yes!"

Their faces are followed by the boy from District Six and the boy from ten. How they died, we don't find out. But I know how the boy and girl from One died, poisoned berries. And the person next to me had everything to do with it.

I can't sleep tonight. Right now the only theory I can come up with why Indigo took me with him is because I can identify the food. But if he starts getting parachutes, or I can't do my job, then I'm of no further value. I don't think he'd kill me, but then I didn't think he'd kill anyone either. The only thing I know about him is that we're from the same district.

Fear sets in the next morning when we get another basket. This time it's just rolls and jelly, but it's enough for me to know that we're being provided for. No…not me, Indigo. The Capitolists are rewarding him for playing the game.


	5. Chapter 5

"What about these?"

Checking out another bush I shake my head, "No. These are bad too."

"Well what is eatable around here?" he snaps.

I'm desperate to find food. Two days have passed since the basket and now I have to prove that I'm still useful. But there's nothing here that we grow at home or at the eatable plant section in training. Tonight we go to sleep hungry.

Another morning goes by and still there's no food. At the ninth poisoned bush so far Indigo punches the nearest tree. Frustrated he walks off. Ten minutes pass and he doesn't come back. I wonder if he's left me to fend for myself when he shows up with a pile of wood.

"Start a fire. I'm going to go see if I can catch something"

That's something I can do and so I get right on it. Soon enough I've got a strong fire going and I wait hoping he found some kind of creature to eat. But he only returns with more firewood.

While we warm ourselves by the fire, he sharpens the stone he's been working on for the last couple days. The edges are becoming sharp and I'm sure it's as good as a knife by now.

_He's using me again,_ I think. The wood he's brought is creating a lot of smoke and I doubt it will go unnoticed. He wants to bring another tribute here… to kill.

"I-I'm going to do another lap to see if I can find something."

"Fine."

_Keep yourself steady,_ I say to myself as I try to remain as casual as possible. A couple times I look back to see if he's still watching me. When I can no longer see him, I bolt.

So focused on getting away, I don't pay attention to what's in front of me and I'm unable to stop in time. Over and over again I somersault down the hill. This is it, this is how I die. I'll slam against one of those rocks at the bottom and it'll all be over.

* * *

W-what happened? Above me the sky is filled with blue and purple clouds. I've never seen anything like this before. At home the sunsets are mostly orange and red. And then it hits me. I'm alive, dizzy and a bit sore, but alive.

When I finally get up I wonder how in the world I managed to survive that one. The hill is by far the tallest I've ever seen and I just missed the rocks that rest a few yards from my feet. How did I even stop? But that doesn't matter. What matters is that there's no way Indigo would follow me down here if he'd been tracking me. I've done it, I've escaped.

* * *

All my life I've grown up in the fields. But I'm on my own now and out in the open isn't the safest option. Well, I always wondered what it'd be like to walk in the woods. Taking a rock I shave a few layers of bark off a tree and eat the layer closest to the woods. It's definitely different, but at least my stomach isn't making as much noise afterwards.

Night falls and I wonder if Indigo got his tribute. He would've gotten another basket with food, food that I might've gotten to eat if I stayed. But I wouldn't be able to stomach that, not when I know for certain that's how to get food around here. I'm not that kind of person. I'm not a murderer.

It's cold out, but I don't light a fire. Smoke will bring Indigo straight to me and then I'll have to explain why I ran. A few minutes later I find out there's no need to fear him anymore. The last face in the sky tonight is Indigo.

* * *

My hope flares up at the sight of another berry bush but then plummet when I see this one is poisoned as well. My stomach hurts from not eating all that much in the past couple days and I almost want to eat them and hope it just gives me a bad stomach ache.

A few minutes later I find the next best thing to food, water. Unlike the first spring we found, this one doesn't take forever to quench my thirst. Knowing I'm not likely to find any more today, I decide to camp here for the night. No faces are in the sky for tonight.

I want to stay by my water source, but my rumbling stomach tells me to find food. Until being reaped for the Hunger Games I have never once had a full stomach at the end of any day. Still, it's a pain feeling this miserable.

What surprises me is the lack of animals. I have yet to see a single one in the arena. But that might be a good thing. How many times have I seen a mutt rip a tribute to shreds? I don't want to die like that boy from a few years back.

Today I make a meal out of more bark and some nuts. Maybe I will be able to live off of this. Maybe District Five was right, I do stand a chance in here. All I have to do is avoid traps, mutts, and tributes.

* * *

_ Snap._

Instantly I'm awake and on my feet. More and more foliage gets stepped on. There's no way that it's just one person. Before I can hide I see them, the four members of the Pack.

"There's one!"

_Run. RUN!_

All of my instincts kick in this time and I bolt in the opposite direction.

"Don't let her get away!"

The trees offer some protection as I dodge around them. I have no idea where I'm going only that if I don't outrun them I'm going to die. They're bigger than me but they also have all their supplies weighing them down. Maybe, just maybe, I can get away. Where's a giant hill to tumble down when you need one?

Soon enough I'm out of the tiny woods and realize my greatest protection is gone. There's another set of trees on the other side of the ravine floor. If I can make it to those I might be able to hide again.

They're gaining on me. The trees offered them a challenge but now that it's gone they have a dead sprint where they can easily catch me. With a scream I let my increased fear propel me further. I make it into the tree line but I don't dare look back. They're laughter sends a chill through my body. I'm not going to make it. They're going to kill me. My little brothers are going to watch me die soon.

Faster and faster I run not worrying about anything ahead of me only what's behind me. Finally I can't run anymore and collapse against a tree. I wait for my death, but when I look back I can't see… anyone.

_ I-I outran them?_

I force myself to keep walking staying alert for the slightest sound, but there's nothing. Only the knowledge that they found me once and they will find me again keeps me going. Before the sun sets I start climbing a hill. At least this time they'll have a hard time catching up to me. Sleep isn't hard to find tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

The next few days there's one cannon each leaving the boys from Four, Five, and Nine along with the girls from Two, Four, and me. And then a few days later the boy from District Five is shown up in the sky. Somehow I feel worse about him than I do about Indigo. Maybe because I knew he had a girl at home hoping he came back alive.

My stomach growls loud enough that I'm sure it can be heard by the cameras. I'm just about to go down to the trees to get more bark when I see them. Slowly I bury myself deeper between the rocks. If they find me I'm dead, but that's only if they know where to look.

One of the tributes pulls another aside. I can't tell for sure but I think they're the tributes from Four. They have a quick talk and the next thing I know they attack the final member of the Pack. A cannon fires signaling the death and shortly afterwards a parachute arrives with the promised reward for a kill. After that I don't dare go down there.

When it's almost dusk the need for food overwhelms me. Going down to the trees I search for the ones that I can eat, but these aren't the type I learned in training. Part of me wants to toss caution to the wind, but the rational part of me wins out. I've made it this far and this isn't the time for stupid mistakes. With what little daylight I have left I start backtracking.

* * *

The Capitol has to be bored with no deaths for a week so they're starving the most pathetic tribute remaining. Every tree I could find has been stripped and don't have the strength to climb any higher than I already have.

_Just a little further,_ I tell myself as I struggle along the ravine floor. The woods the Pack chased me out of are my last hope. Tomorrow I'll make it there, but darkness is fast approaching and I don't want to be on a path. With no energy left I rest behind a rock.

The sun is high in the sky when I wake. My brain and stomach are telling me to get up and get moving that food is less than a mile away but the rest of me doesn't want to cooperate. I barely pull myself up to the spring that taunted me all night to take a drink. Even with the water I still can't get up. As I start to black out again a cannon fires. I wonder if it's mine.

* * *

"Seeder? Seeder can you hear me?"

Slowly my eyes open. Above me is someone with a big toothy smile.

"Look who's awake. You must have a thousand questions, darling."

"Huh?"

My eyes adjust to the yellowish din of the room. The woman wears a white coat like the ones that put the tracker into my arm. "Where am I?"

"Below the Training Center. You did it, you won."

"Huh?"

This has got to be a hallucination. There's no way I won. There are four others left and I'm the weakest.

"None of the others were as clever as you at finding food. You outlasted them. You're the Victor!"

I keep thinking this was a dream. But every time I wake up I'm in the same room with the same doctors and nurses. They come in, feed me something, and then I fall back to sleep. Then one day, I wake to find my arena uniform resting at the foot of my bed. No, it's not my uniform. This one doesn't have any rips or dirt in it like mine did.

As soon as I put it on the doors to my room open. I expect someone to come in and tell me what's going on, but no one comes. Poking my head out into the hallway I call out wondering what I'm supposed to do next.

"Down here Seeder."

The voice sounds familiar, but I can't place him. Down the hall I see Dahlia, Iona, and my escort. I've seen this before with other tributes after they win. With every step the reality that this is real sinks in. District Five was right, I did stand a chance. I'm alive now… I won.


	7. Chapter 7

All the way up to the apartment, Iona rambles about how sensational I was in the arena and how I'll just love the outfits she's made for me. Upstairs my preps surround me and the sudden company freaks me out. I was alone for a few weeks at least and this is a bit overwhelming. However I just go with it and they practically carry me to the dining table.

The servers are giddy with delight as they put more food on my plate. They throw a hundred questions at me but I ignore them in favor of eating. Between mouthfuls I say, "Don't you want me to finish so you have more time?"  
"Very true," says one of the male preps. "Oh there's so much to do!"

With my meal done, they take me in for another prep session. The embarrassment of being naked in front of two men is still alive and well, but I just deal with it. They usher me to the shower that is all set for me. At first I let the warm water fall over me and I lean up against the wall and let it sink in further. I'm going home.

I reach to wash my back and find something interesting. My scars are gone. A few years back I missed my harvest quota by one basket and so the taskmaster gave me five lashes with a whip, but the marks are all gone now. Even before my shower I felt as if I was scrubbed clean but now that I get a real look at myself I see that every flaw on my body is gone.

"Hurry up now," says Iona cheerfully.

"Right," I say as I finish up.

The Preps engulf me again and in no time Iona returns with an interesting looking purple dress. There's a lot of poof to it and I feel like a bell after she puts it on me. My hair is all done up and when I look in the mirror I look like I'm seventeen at least.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your Victor of the Twenty-third Hunger Games!"

As I walk on stage Marlin Oleander, the host of the Hunger Games, shakes my hand. No tribute meets him unless they've won. The crowd chants my name and I give a wave to them which makes them go even crazier.

"Well, Seeder, I must say you're the biggest surprise from the Hunger Games yet! To win the games at such a young age…"

He pauses and I know he's waiting for me to say something.

"I didn't expect it either."

I flinch at their laughter. The last time I heard someone laughing they were trying to kill me.

"Well, I bet you're just _dying_ to see what happened from our point of view."

"Guess again. I won't be dying any time soon. I'm out of the reaping for life now."

More laughter and this time I don't jump.

"Right you are, young lady. So let's get this show on the road!"

He leads me to the seat that for the next few hours I'll have to sit and see what happened. Occasionally the victor is shown on a tiny screen at the bottom so I try to look interested rather than terrified about seeing how the others died.

They start out with everything before the arena. This time I pay close attention to the boys and girls picked. The arena must've been really boring if they spend this much time on the Reapings. When they get to District Five I see that Boron Welkin, that's his name, having an argument with the boy next to him before taking the stage. Once there he looks out into the crowd of kids until his escort asks for volunteers. His gaze switches to someone else and shakes his head. Was someone about to volunteer for him?

Why? Why does he matter to me? There were twenty-three other tributes besides me that were in that arena and yet something about him catches my attention. It's his promise that interests me. Did he keep his word? Did Randle from Seven?

The bloodbath is just awful. The air is warm on the stage, but I'm freezing. They don't show that I stood on my plate unable to move or that Indigo practically dragged me away from the Cornucopia. Instead I'm shown on my plate before the gong and then the next time I'm shown is sometime after the bloodbath.

Looking at the supplies in the Cornucopia distracts me from the gruesome scene. From what I can tell there wasn't a single bit of food there. Everything must've come from sponsors as insurance that we'd all play.

Everyone is spread out. The boy from Six dies from eating a bad plant. It looked a lot like one from training except for the leaves. I'm glad Indigo and I didn't find that one because I might've messed up. Later the boy from Ten is taken out by the pack.

When they show Indigo I realize how confused I am about him. On the train he was sorry we met under the circumstances. I thought I would have a friend up until the arena, but for almost all the training he ignored me.

I watch as he prepares his first trap while I went to finish off the berry bush. How did I not see that coming? As we leave the camp the camera does a dramatic zoom in to the berries left behind as ominous music plays. When it zooms out again, the boy and girl from District One arrive on the scene first.

There's a short back and forth between them on if they're safe and then they see the branch that we plucked clean. After that there's no argument and they pop one berry after another in their mouth. They're dead before the rest of the pack catch up.

The others do all right for themselves but it's obvious the food and water supply is low. Only a few tributes receive gifts from sponsors, always food. Most of the betting is on the Pack, but splitting food between four people is a strain on their relationship.

Day four arrives and I run away from Indigo. For awhile he sits there, preparing for a fight. When I don't return he gets up.

_"Seeder," _he calls out. I don't answer. By now I'm tumbling down the hill.

_"Seeder."_

His calls get more frantic as he looks everywhere for me.

_"Indigo you idiot, you scared her off. Seeder. Seeder I'm sorry!"_

Storming back to the camp the Pack can be seen up one of the small hills above our fire pit. Without flinching, Indigo gets up and disappears into the bushes. The Pack follows and the audience starts going nuts for the upcoming fight.

The boy from Four seems to be in charge as he silently issues orders to the others as they surround him. He's able to cut the ones that attack him, but the girl from Four takes her staff and smacks him behind the legs. They, the Pack and the audience, whoop as Indigo crashes to the ground. The boy from Two takes his knife and plunges it in his chest. They leave him, barely alive, and the moment his cannon goes off a basket of food arrives for them.


	8. Chapter 8

Something surprising happens two days later when Boron and Randle run into each other. They just stand there assessing the other. Randle has an ax he must've picked up at the Cornucopia and Boron has a pair of knives.

_"Good morning," says Boron._

_ "Morning," says Randle. "Nice arena they've got here."_

_ "It's not a peaceful as I would like it to be."_

The two boys laugh like they're old friends and the audience laughs with them.

_ "Well, I'm going this way," says Randle gesturing with his ax._

_ "You might want to go that way," says Boron pointing behind himself. "In about a five minute walk you'll hit a spring of water."_

_ "Er, thanks."_

_ "Not a problem," says Boron walking away._

Randle watches him for a moment and gets cranky about something, _"Hey, Five."_

Boron stops and looks back, _"See those trees over there? Well, you can eat the bark. It's the cream looking stuff on an inner layer. Just that type of tree, mind you. The others will kill you."_

Boron gives Randle the same weird look that Randle gave him just a moment ago. _"Thanks."_

They go their separate ways and Randle mumbles, _"If you have a girlfriend she better thank me for this."_

That's it, that's their entire encounter. And here I was at the edge of my seat waiting for a fight. They kept their word and I can't help but smile.

Before I know it the footage is back on the Pack when they find me. Watching it feels like it was happening to someone else. The District Two boy trips on the ravine floor and the others run ahead of him

Soon I'll escape. I'll outrun them.

The camera switches to the Pack and my hands slap over my mouth when I see something tackle the boy from District Four. It takes me a moment to realize that it's another tribute. The tribute punches District Four in the jaw and in one swift motion they trip up the rest of the Pack. With everyone in confusion, my rescuer scrambles to get away. But the boy from Two finally catches up and throws his knife striking their attacker in the side. It's not until his hood falls off his head do I even know who it is, Boron.

_"The girl went this way."_

Four gets up fuming_, "Forget about her. I want him. When we catch him, the rest of you stay back."_

The others agree quickly and they start following the trail of blood.

I get to watch as Boron struggles through the woods with his side bleeding. The Pack pursues him, but he staunches the bleeding with some moss. Wiping some blood on several leaves he backtracks to a bush and hides there. The Pack falls for it and they follow the false trail. When it's all clear, he gets up and leaves.

H-he saved me. Why did he do that?

There's not much time to think about that when they switch over to the girl from Nine. A band of mutts, the only ones I've seen at all, finds her and rips her to shreds. How long did they put her through that? Her screams are loud, but I must've been far, far away because I don't remember hearing them. After several agonizing minutes her cannon finally fires.

The Gamemakers pick up on Randle up in the trees, his domain, as he spots the Pack. They don't see him since they don't think to look up. The opportunity to surprise them must've been too tempting. Randle gets into position and then hurls his ax right into the chest of the boy from Two killing him instantly.

The others are alert now and start searching everywhere for the killer. They find him and the hunt is on. Weaponless, Randle has no choice but to run. I don't understand why he's doing a loop back to his original hiding spot when I remember that's where his weapon is, but by the time he gets there the hovercraft has already picked up Two's body with the ax still in him. There's no choice but to run.

When Randle finally settles down, a basket of food arrives. But the girl from Two anticipated this and climbed a hill to watch for the parachute. He hardly gets to finish his meal when they catch up to him and Randle's dead within minutes.

Finally they switch back to Boron. One look at his wound and it's obvious that it's infected. Every day he gets worse and there's no one that helps him, not even a sponsor. The camera zooms in on his face as dawn's light actually makes an appearance. His eyes are focused on the light and he smiles as he soaks up the rays. After he falls unconscious the sun disappears behind the clouds again. A few hours later he's dead.

Tears fall down my face and I don't care if everyone in the world can see. For no apparent reason he saved my life and died as a result.

_Why? Why did you stop them? They wouldn't have found you._

The last little bit is haunting. All of the food is gone and there isn't any coming from sponsors. I hear the discussion between the two District Four tributes before they turn on the girl from Two. The basket arrives only this time there isn't as much as they received with previous kills. That's how things are in an arena. The closer to the finish, the more expensive gifts are for tributes.

The next day the girl from Four proposes they go in opposite directions to find the boy from Nine and me and afterwards they'll meet up at the Cornucopia to finish this thing. But the Gamemakers have something else in mind, a starve out.

This sort of thing isn't new to me. People die of starvation all the time back home. We grow everything, but we keep very little of it. If we ask for more we're punished for being ungrateful for what we already have.

I don't remember any cannons announcing the deaths of the others. What am I talking about? I don't even remember leaving the arena! But the trumpets sound and the announcer's voice comes over announcing my victory. Shortly afterwards a hovercraft arrives and takes me away.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, give it up for Seeder!"


	9. Chapter 9

The crowd cheers enthusiastically but not as much as they've done previous years. Marlin shakes my hand and we wave together at the crowd before going backstage.

Marlin leaves to sit in his chair while his own preps fawn over him. My escort, I finally know his name, takes me to the President's Mansion. Everyone wants a picture with me and try to smile as much as possible. There's time for a few dances and I get giddy when Amaranth Oaks asks me to dance.

"Congratulations," he says. "Now, don't forget to show how truly grateful you are that the Gamemakers let you live. And then stay as uninteresting as possible. Think you can handle that kind of game?"

Game? I just finished with a game and I don't ever intend to play another one. But something in his tone feels like a warning. I can only nod that I understand.

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me I have some Capitol puffs to see."

I'm not sure what that means until he goes straight to a group of women that look at me with such hatred that I'm suddenly afraid, but as soon as Amaranth is with them they're as giddy as school girls. When Amaranth picks the President's daughter, Messalina, to dance the others watch with envy, but not hatred. A few other victors have this kind of attention, but I'm young and not all that attractive yet so I don't have the same kind of following. Good. I don't want any attention from the people that make kids play in their games.

Dahlia thanks everyone for such a great party, but it's past my bedtime which earns a bit of laughter from the room. I'm a victor and have the right to stay up as late as I want. One look at Amaranth tells me that I should go along.

"But I'm not sleepy," I say with a yawn to contradict myself. More people laugh and agree the poor dear should go to bed.

"Why did we leave early?" I ask Dahlia back at the apartment.

"Too much alcohol," she replies. "There comes a point in a party where it's no longer appropriate for a fourteen year-old girl. Now off to bed with you. One more interview and we'll go back to the district."

Marlin comes over to the apartment with a camera crew. Iona has me dressed up in another puffy dress, this time a deep blue. The preps went all out on my makeup and I wonder how in the world anyone will know it's me.

Marlin asks me all sorts of questions but I keep Amaranth's warning in the back of my head to stay uninteresting. While this interview goes a lot better than my press conference it's still mediocre.

* * *

My family engulf me in a hug the instant my foot touches the platform. My parents kiss me over and over again while my two brothers ramble off a bunch of questions. The rest of the district cheers enthusiastically. For the second time, District Eleven has a victor.

* * *

Six months later I leave for my Victory Tour. When I reach Five I get a good look at Boron's family. His father and older brother stand on either side of his mother comforting her. I give my speech praising Boron for his strength and courage. As I leave I look at Boron's older brother. How could he let him go in? In that moment I don't think I could ever despise someone from the districts like this.

A girl walks into the room set aside for me to prepare for tonight's events. "Dinner will be ready in ten minutes."

My preps panic and leave for adjoining rooms to get themselves ready. The girl has experience with this sort of reaction and moved inside the room away from the door as soon as she delivered her announcement.

"You learn quickly once you've nearly been trampled," she laughs. "I'll see you down at dinner."

"Wait," I say before she leaves. She wears a nice blue dress, but it's a district dress, not a Capitol one. "Do you know anything about Boron?"

It's a long shot, I know, but this is a small district. My hope flares up when I see the look of sorrow on her face.

"Yes, I knew him. I had a bit of a crush on him really, but everyone knew his best friend was going to be his girlfriend one day if she wasn't already."

"Falon, right?"

She looks surprised that I know the name, "Aye."

For the next eight minutes I prod for more information. Boron's older brother, Gray, is nineteen and was too old to volunteer. I can at least forgive him now for not volunteering.

"Don't worry about his family hating you, because they don't. They're proud of him."

"Is there any way I can repay them?"

"No," she says. "They wouldn't want that. All you can do is pay it forward."


	10. Chapter 10

Dull and uninteresting, that's how Dahlia and Amaranth told me to act and I trust them. When we return to the Capitol for the Twenty-fourth games people have seemed to forgotten I won only last year much to my team's annoyance but to my mentor's relief. I was happy to have them ignore me.

It felt strange being the mentor to two tributes older than me, but they looked to me as if Dahlia and I could save them. But the truth was all I could do was be there for them. Neither one came out alive. Most wouldn't.

When the Quarter Quell arrived I learn my year and the year after got off easy. The Head Gamemaker over the past two years announced publicly that he made those games drab so that the Quell would be truly spectacular. It was the most despicable game I ever saw. That was until it set a new standard and the games became truly horrible afterwards.

There's a game among some of the victors, those that can be trusted anyway. We know another rebellion is only a matter of time. It may take decades, but we'll do everything to make sure that this one survives. Our arena is the Capitol itself.

As they say here anyone who's anyone is a close personal friend to all the victors. We all have our own ways of learning secrets. I've always been everyone's little sister and heard all the latest gossip. No matter how little the detail, every bit of it helped one way or the other.

Now the seeds we planted years ago are coming to fruition. The districts turned a girl from Twelve into their mockingjay. And today the government has acknowledged her and the rest of the victors as a threat. That's the reason I want to laugh when I hear the victors are going back into the arena. They should've seen us as threats a long time ago.

I know how the Capitol works and when my name is announced I'm not all that surprised, in fact I'm a bit flattered. From the stage I look out at my people as many of them push against the Peacekeepers. I've been a mother more than a mentor to their children doomed for the arena and for that my district loves me… which makes me the perfect example for them in these games.

Chaff is called and he takes the stage. My emotions are mixed. I don't want him or any of my victors to go in, but I know there's a plot forming to rescue Katniss from the arena and Chaff is the man to get the job done. With any luck this will be the second Hunger Games that more than one will live. I'm still surprised there was even a first Hunger Games with two survivors.

Our escort finishes up quickly and moves us into the Justice Building. Our Head Peacekeeper takes us out the back and straight to the train. This isn't the first time a tribute hasn't gotten their one hour to say goodbye. But the difference is that, like the first Quell, Chaff and I knew we would be going in and had a couple months to say ours. Was this what it was like for Rain, Scythe, Falon, and the other tributes during that game? Probably not. We weren't voted in by our districts, the Capitol chose us.

Watching the other reapings is hard. These people are all my friends, even blood thirsty Brutus who volunteers for his aged mentor, Casca. But we're all going to have to play along on this one to keep the Capitol distracted from what's really going on.

When I go down to the ground floor of the Remake Center a few victors have already gathered. The Capitol thinks that they are going to turn us against each other, but we have other ideas in mind.

"Jannie, what on earth are you wearing?"

Jannie, the last tribute to win under President Galba, turns to me with her arms out in an 'I don't know' gesture. As a tribute from District Ten, her stylist decided to have her wear a cow costume with a flaming belt. It looks truly horrible and we laugh before giving each other a hug. What do we care that we're going into the arena in a fight to the death when we're already old?

Age hasn't been good to her, her addictions didn't help any. Her mind is so far gone that there's no way to tell her to stay strong in the arena. She could let it slip without knowing it and that's a risk I'm not willing to take.

More victors come down and we're all talking in small groups. Rahanis, from District Four, notices the latest newcomer and she rolls her eyes. "Well, at least she let him wear something."

"Oh my," I say taking a look at Finnick Odair with only a net on. "Well I want to see Blithe for a moment, if you'll excuse me."

"Certainly," says Rahanis. "And Seeder. I'm sorry it was you."

I smile, "I'm not."

Blithe and his partner, Johanna, are talking with Cecelia, Woolf, and Finnick. We tease each other for a bit like we always have when we see her, the mockingjay.

"Well, that certainly isn't an outfit for a school girl," says Blithe. "Wonder what happened."

Finnick's boyish grin creeps up his face, "I think I'll go ask her."

"You're going to make the girl uncomfortable," says Cecelia with a nod to his costume... or lack thereof.

"Cecelia, don't encourage him," I say.

"Encourage him to do what?" asks Chaff as he joins us.

"To go meet the 'girl on fire'," answers Johanna with a mischievous smile. "Cecelia is under the impression that it'll make her uncomfortable."

Chaff smiles devilishly, "So what's the wager?"

Finnick and Johanna exchange glances and I know there's no stopping them. The rules are simple. Each of them gets one shot at an impression on Katniss by the time we all go to our apartments. The winner gets to chose what the others will do for their private sessions with the Gamemakers.

"Where are you going?" asks Johanna.

"To go ask her about her pretty little-girl dresses," says Finnick. With that he grabs a handful of sugar cubes from the attendant who's feeding them to the horses and waltzes on up to Katniss.

I know I should've been the voice of reason especially given what that girl has done for the districts, but there is so little time left for fun. Casually I move the group over to my chariot so we can watch. When Peeta arrives Finnick leaves her.

"Honestly, Finnick, the girl had to cancel her wedding," says Alara, the District Five tribute, with the playful tone that once belonged to her mentor.

"Hi Alara," he says kissing her on the cheek.

"Scoundrel," she laughs as he helps her up into her chariot. Her partner, Drite is clearly drunk and I wonder if he'll be able to stay in his chariot. Really, we are an interesting bunch.

The stylists are upon us pushing us to our chariots that will take off in a few minutes.

"Jannie?"

She is transfixed on something behind her and when I look I see exactly what has her attention. Peeta and Katniss no longer wear plain black jumpsuits, but outfits that make them look like a coal in the fire.

"Got to admit it, they do have flare," I say.

Chaff laughs as our chariot takes off. I can't say that we made any kind of impression, but what do I care? My job is to lay it on thick for the crowd. One theory is that they will be so upset they'll demand an end to the games. I doubt it will happen, but we're going to give it a shot anyway. At the very least we'll drive a wedge between the citizens and the government and that is a major accomplishment.

Haymitch comes up to us after the parade.

"You don't have to sell this to us, we're in," I say. "We'll do whatever it takes."

He nods. "Had to make promises to both of them to save the other. Here's to hoping the odds will be in our favor that I can keep both."

"You going to introduce us?" asks Chaff.

"Why not."

"Hold it," I say. "I get to introduce myself first. Don't want to scare her away."

"Do I want to know?" Haymitch asks leading us over to them.

"Johanna, Finnick, and Chaff. Do I really need to explain further?" I ask.

I'll let the kids have their fun, but there is something that I need to do first and foremost. Last year Katniss befriended Rue, my twelve year old tribute. She stayed with her until her death and while I set a loaf of bread as a thanks, I'm not done repaying her. So without permission I embrace her.

"The families?"

"They're alive," I whisper back before letting go.

I resist rolling my eyes when Chaff kisses her. The attendants more or less force us to the elevators uncomfortable with how much we haven't let anything change. They need to get used to it because we're going to have just as much fun with our hosts as we will with each other.

In the elevator car, the star crossed lovers and Johanna join us. It's not the first time I've seen Johanna strip down and something tells me it won't be the last. When we arrive on my floor, I walk into the apartment I've been living in for a few months for the past fifty-two years. After this week, one way or the other, I will never set foot in here again.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: ****Hope everyone had a great Christmas or any other holiday you celebrate this time of the year. I w**anted to finish this up by then, but it got way too busy. Not going to lie, I'm kind of enjoying the irony of finishing while watching the "Fight Hunger Bowl". 

**Have a Happy New Year!  
**

* * *

The others did come and wake me so I'd be on time for training, but I brushed them off and went back to sleep. Eventually I get up and have a small breakfast before heading downstairs.

Picking up a knife I throw it at the stationary target. Vixen taught me to throw them one year after losing another kid to the arena. I couldn't do anything to get back at the Gamemakers for dragging his death out, but I could imagine throwing one of those blades at them.

"Nice," says Alara after I get a solid stick just outside the bull's eye. She picks up a knife and using the same technique gets one around the same area on another target.

We turn it into a competition and some of the others come to watch. What's interesting about a pair of old women with knives is beyond me. I may be old, but I'm not dead, not yet anyway. The thing that sticks in the back of my head is that it is highly probably most of us will be dead before the plan can even be executed.

Peeta I've gotten to know a little better over the last hour and won't regret for a second keeping him alive. He's a very nice young man and he reminds me of Amaranth. There seems to be no problem for him making friends with us and vise versa.

Lunch is called and once I've grabbed my tray I sit across from Peeta and Katniss, who is more than a little uncomfortable that my friends put all of the tables together. She needs to learn quickly that there is no such thing as personal space around here. If you're uncomfortable… well just for fun the others will make it worse.

All through training I do each station with someone who is part of the plot. From Nuts and Volts I learn that District 12 didn't start an uprising. It's not surprising, but I am a little disappointed. The others from 3, 4, 6, 7, and 8 are already rebelling and it's only a matter of time before the others join.

* * *

"What do you mean they're not in?" says Chaff.

"Just what it sounds like," snaps Johanna. "Alara and Drite won't help us in the arena. Volts tried everything with Alara. I tried talking with Thora, but all I got out of her is that she believes they know what they're doing."

Something isn't sitting right with me about this. They hate the Capitol just as much as the rest of us. Their own mentor, whom they loved and respected as a mother, was practically the leader among the victors for the rebellion. Something is nagging me in the back of my brain and then it hits me. What was it that Vixen used to say? If she was being compliant then she's up to something? Is it possible that they're playing it smarter than the rest of us?

"It's fine," I say. "Too many people involved means they'll catch on quicker."

Blithe nods to the piece of paper in Finnick's hand, "What's that?"

"Oh, a little poem for my one true love," he says before going over to talk with Cecelia.

"Do you think they'll even get to the rest of us after his," asks Johanna with a wicked smile.

Interview after interview goes by where we turn the board on the President Snow. Cashmere, Gloss, and Finnick reel our audience in by telling them how much love there is between us and the Capitol.

Alara and Drite surprise me when they join in on the attack. What are they up to? A small hope grows that they've changed their minds.

Before I know it, it's my turn. My stomach turns as I say that people in my district believe Snow is all powerful, but the fact remains that he could stop the Quarter Quell if he really wanted to.

But he doesn't, there's no way he'd back down. But we did get to leave him our parting gift. Turning the citizens of the Capitol against Snow was a kind of fun I haven't had in years. Peeta wasn't even in on the plan and he was absolutely brilliant!

In the confusion after the interviews I hurry to Alara to at least get her on our side.

"Forget it. I'm not going to help you kill her sister," Alara snaps.

"That won't happen," says Cecelia coming up beside me.

"Do the math. That girl comes out of the arena the traditional route her family is safe. If she's the victor, they die. And if she gets out any other way, well I hear District Thirteen is nice this time of year."

Cecelia gives me a quick hug before joining Alara on the elevator. She's worried about her kids, but I know she won't back out of the plan. Her only condition for helping was that the rebellion made sure her children were alive and safe.

All of us are pushed to the elevators. On the ride up I say my goodbyes to whoever is in here since, for most, I'll never see them again. Chaff is already upstairs when I get to our floor. I shake my head telling him how successful I am with my friend.

"Don't need them," he says.

We wait for the others so we can say goodbye, but they never come upstairs. Looking outside the Captiolists are still in a frenzy. The recaps should be playing now, but the only thing on is commentary on who might be the victor.

"I'm going to clean up, but I want to talk to you afterwards," I say.

He agrees and we go to our rooms. We never get our talk. When I try the door to my room, it's locked. My fourteen year old self would've panicked, but I've done a lot of growing up since then.

A smile creeps up on my face, _Awe, did I strike a nerve?_

* * *

My stylist, Julia, cries the entire flight to the arena. She only got assigned to me a few years ago when my third stylist, Tigris, retired but she still acts as if I've been her friend since the second we met.

While I shower I think about the plan. Volts, Katniss, and Peeta absolutely must stay alive. On our side, Finnick, Johanna, and Chaff are the most powerful and can keep them alive. Finnick will keep Mags with him, no question, and Chaff I know will stay for me. The others are all on their own.

My eyes adjust to the arena.

_Oh come on, _I think when I look at the water between me and the Cornucopia. I never learned to swim.

There's not much time to think about it and the gong sounds. Finnick dives into the water. Good. He'll be able to secure the supplies. There's another tribute on the island with him. Katniss! Where did she learn to swim?

"No time like the present," I shout jumping into the water.

It's madness. I knew we would all play along, but I didn't expect them to get this ugly. I reach the island just as Finnick is hauling Katniss, Peeta, and Mags out of the area. Volts, where is Volts?

"Seeder, over here!"

Chaff is on the edge of the Cornucopia. Every bit of instinct is telling me to get to him and escape into the jungle. But I can't leave, not yet.

"Idiot!"

Johanna's voice carries over to me and I'm able to find her and then Volts. Enorbaria throws her knife at him and it lands in his back. That's it. Volts was the only one who'd be able to destroy the arena so they could get to us. It's over.

I should just end it right here. Run up to Cashmere or Gloss and have them kill me. But then I see Volts move. Johanna and Blithe haul him up. They wouldn't risk their lives if he didn't have a chance. The plan is still alive.

Gloss shouts over to his sister and points in their direction.

"Seeder!"

_Sorry, Chaff. _

If there's one thing I've learned in the Hunger Games is there comes a time where your life doesn't matter. Boron taught me that along with so many other tributes. This is for them.

No one stops me as I run across the Cornucopia. I'm appreciating the irony that this time instead of running away from the Pack, I'm running for them. Cashmere never sees me coming and I tackle her to the ground. Gloss hears her gasp and stops his pursuit to come to her aide.

My hand goes to my stomach and I feel sticky hot blood, my blood. The world slows down for me. Looking around I watch as Johanna, Blithe, Wiress, and Volts disappear into the jungle. Chaff stares as I collapse first to my knees and then to my side.

Who cares that I'm dying. So long as the district's symbol of the rebellion lives, I regret nothing.

_Thank you, Boron._


End file.
